Hypno
/ |evofrom=Drowzee |gen=Generation I |species=Hypnosis Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Psychic |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=166.7 lbs. |metweight=75.6 kg |ability=Insomnia Forewarn |dw=Inner Focus |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Hypno (Japanese: スリーパー Suriipaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Hypno is a human-like Pokémon with yellow skin. On the top of its head are large, cat-like ears. Its eyes are usually squinted, and lower down. It also has a large nose. On its neck, Hypno has a large white mane, which stretches completely around. Hypno also has human-like arms and hands, which both have five digits. It is also always carrying a small pendulum, which it uses in most of its Psychic based attacks. Gender differences Female Hypno have longer collar-fur than the males. Natural abilities Seeing its sweeping pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. Hypno have both the abilities Forewarn and Insomnia. Insomnia will prevent the user from falling asleep while Forewarn will show the attack of an opponent with the highest attack power. All Hypno also have the skills to cause anything to fall asleep, and also have a high amount of power in hypnotic abilities. Evolution Hypno is the evolved form of Drowzee, as of level 26. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 1 |[[Disable]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Future Sight'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 1 |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic|Status}} 1 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} 1 |[[Nightmare]]|—|100|15|Ghost|Status}} 1 |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Switcheroo]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status}} 5 |[[Disable]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 9 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 13 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 17 |Poison Gas|—|90|40|Poison|Status}} 21 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 25 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 29 |Wake-Up Slap|70|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} N/A |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 33 |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 37 |'Synchronoise'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 41 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical}} 45 |[[Swagger]]|—|85|15|Normal|Status}} 49 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 53 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} 57 |'Psyshock'|80|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 61 |'Future Sight'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Nightmare]]|—|100|15|Ghost||Smart|1|3}} |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal||Tough|4|0}} |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic||Smart|1|3}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic||Smart|2|3}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic||Smart|2|3}} |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal||Tough|2|3}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic||Smart|2|3}} |Poison Gas|—|55|40|Poison||Smart|3|0}} |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal||Tough|2|3}} |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic||Beauty|1|0}} |Poison Gas|—|55|40|Poison||Smart|3|0}} |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic||Smart|1|3}} |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic||Beauty|1|0}} |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic||Smart|1|3}} |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic||Smart|3|0}} |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic||Smart|3|0}} |-| Generation II= |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal}} |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic}} |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal}} |Poison Gas|—|55|40|Poison}} |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic}} |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic}} |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal}} |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic}} |-| Generation I= |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal}} |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic}} |[[Disable]]|—|55|20|Normal}} |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic}} |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal}} |Poison Gas|—|55|40|Poison}} |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic}} |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |number = 097 |rbspr = RB 097 front.png |yspr = Y 097 front.png |grnspr = GR 097 front.png |gldspr = G 097 front.png |slvspr = S 097 front.png |cryspr = C 097 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 097 front.png |emeraldspr = E 097 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 097 front.png |dpspr = DP 097 front.png |dpsprf = DP 097f front.png |ptspr = DP 097 front.png |ptsprf = DP 097f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 097 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 097f front.png |bwspr = Hypno BW.gif |b2w2spr = Hypno BW.gif |xyspr = Hypno XY.gif |xysprs = Hypno Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Hypno XY.gif |orassprs = Hypno Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Hypno first appeared in the anime episode Hypno's Naptime. In this episode, Hypno's abilities had a strange side effect on many of the children in the local town, causing them to run off to a secluded garden and act like various Pokémon. *Poké Fan's Hypno *Harrison's Hypno *Mickey's Hypno *Faba's Hypno Trivia *Hypno's PokéDex entry tells about it accidentally taking a child away. A shirt was released in Japan showing it doing this very thing. **Because of this shirt being released in Japan, Hypno became part of Creepypastas, usually referred to as "Hypno's Lullaby". *Hypno's voice in the anime bears a striking resemblance to horror film icon Peter Lorre's, just as its pre-evolutionary form Drowzee's voice resembles Bela Lugosi's. *Hypno and its pre evolution, Drowzee, are both based on a nightmare eating spirit from Japanese folklore called the Baku. Origins Hypno's English name is taken from the part, Hypno of the word of Hypnosis. Gallery 097Hypno OS anime.png 097Hypno OS anime 2.png 097Hypno AG anime.png 097Hypno Dream.png 097Hypno Pokemon Stadium.png 097Hypno Pokémon HOME.png Hypno-GO.png Hypno GO Shiny.png HypnoSprite.png ShinyHypnoSprite.png HypnoSprite2.png ShinyHypnoSprite2.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon